Smurfs: icarly, victorious, and other TV shows movies that I do
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Just some stuff that I like and I do with the smurfs. I own Amelie, Veto, Rachel and Mackenzie (Mac) and any other characters that you don't recognize. I don't own the smurfs they belong to their creators. Please leave suggestions I'm always open to them and anything else that people have to say! Enjoy!


**OK just to let everyone know, Grouchy is not** _ **always**_ **Grouchy all of the time. And my four OC'S, Amelie is Grouchy's stronger, smarter, older sister and is major aggressive. And Veto is skilled with making things and is very, very intelligent and she has the IQ of Walter O'Brien on Scorpion. And Rachel is super shy, not including Gutsy, Grouchy, Clumsy, Veto and occasionally Amelie. She is Gutsy's younger sister by two minutes. Finally, Mackenzie (Mac) She is Grouchy and Amelie's older sister and is always breaking something or bursting something that catches fire. (Spencer on icarly.)**

 **/Grouchy's prolog/**

Clumsy, Gutsy and I just arrived at my mushroom when Clumsy asked me a question.

"So when's Amelie and Veto getting here?" Clumsy asked me and Gutsy and right before I was going to answer, Veto walked in.

"Grouchy? Is Amelie around?" Veto asked me.

"No. Why?" I answered wondering what this was about. Veto locked the chain on the door and walked over to us.

"I pulled a prank on her." She told me and Clumsy, Gutsy and I were shocked at her.

"You pulled a prank on Amelie!? Why?! Are you tired of living?!" I shouted at her. Amelie is going to kill her!

"She put a dead fish in my mushroom! Here, smell my backpack." Veto said shoving the backpack in my face.

"No! We don't wanna smell your fishy backpack! So, what did you do?" I asked her after shoving the backpack away. She was about to answer when a rough pounding was at my door.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" I heard Amelie yell looking through the crack of the door that was locked by the chain.

"Call the police!" Veto exclaimed hiding behind Gutsy.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Amelie repeated pounding even harder.

"Leave me alone, Amelie! We're even!" Veto yelled looking more terrified as Gutsy pulled her off of him. She then knocked the door off its hinges and stormed in.

"Come here, Blunder!" She yelled and if Veto's feelings were hurt, she didn't show it. As she came in, she was pulling Gutsy's sister, Rachel behind her who she was handcuffed to.

"You handcuffed her to my sister?!" Gutsy yelled at her surprised and a little amused.

"She put a dead fish in my mushroom!" Veto yelled hiding behind me.

"Rachel is was worse than a dead fish!" Amelie yelled which cased a look from Rachel.

"Gutsy thinks I'm awesome." She told them and Clumsy and I looked at our best friend.

"She's my sister, I have to say that!" He told us and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Just give me the key." Amelie growled.

"Give her the key." I said backing her up.

"Only if she promises to-" Veto started but was interrupted by Amelie.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed and started chasing Veto.

"No! No! No! Amelie! Leave me alone! Grumpy, call the police! Gusty! Clumsy! Someone help me!" Veto exclaimed while running away from Amelie, but she finally pinned Veto down pulling her arm behind her back.

"My arm!" Veto yelled in pain

"Where's the key?!" Amelie yelled.

"Front pants pocket, left side." Veto told her and Gutsy and I looked amused.

"Get the key." Amelie told me.

'Fine." I said going to get it and I smelled dead fish. "Gross, no"

"Just let me up and I'll give you the key!" Veto begged as her arm begun to hurt worse.

"PLEASE!" Rachel cried on the verge of tears because my sister can be pretty terrifying.

Amelie let Veto up and she got the key out of her pocket and unlocked Amelie from Rachel and she ran off screaming in terror.

"Like Gutsy didn't have enough to deal with!" I exclaimed at my annoying, aggressive sister.

Amelie pushed Veto up against the wall and growled at him.

"Come on, you put a dead fish in my mushroom, I handcuffed you to Rachel. We're even." Veto stated.

"Yay! Who wants lunch?" Clumsy asked trying to avoid a fight between them.

"Mama don't play to _get even_. Mama plays to _win_." Amelie said letting go of Veto and heading towards the door. "I'm gonna get you. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But I'm gonna get ya." Amelie said as she was about to close my door.

"I'm not scared of you." Veto stated and Amelie looked at her with a very scary look.

"Really?" she asked closing my door and leaving. Then Rachel ran back in and hugged her twin.

"Get off of me!" Gutsy exclaimed as Clumsy tried to get her off as well.

Veto grabbed one of my pots on the table.

"You gonna throw up in it?" I asked her.

"Uh-huh." She said running away and I nodded and tried to help Gutsy with Rachel.

 **I know, you see. Somehow the world will change for me, and be so wonderful. Live life, breathe air. I know somehow we're gonna get there. And feel so wonderful. And it's all for real. I'm telling you just how I feel. So wake up the members of my nation. It's your time to be. There's no chance unless you take one. And it's time to see. The brighter side of every situation. Somethings are meant to be. So give your best and leave the rest to me. Leave it all to me. Leave it all to me. Just leave it all to me!**

 **What do you think? Should I continue? IDK What I should do please, please, please leave me suggestions on what Amelie should do for revenge on Veto! Thank you! R &R.**


End file.
